


Fuego en invierno

by Kitarina



Series: Cuentos de Invierno/Winter Tales [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: The Long Night, winter is coming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitarina/pseuds/Kitarina
Summary: La Caida de la Casa Stark a través de los ojos de Robert Baratheon.
Series: Cuentos de Invierno/Winter Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fuego en invierno

Ser Rey no era lo que Robert Baratheon había soñado para su futuro. De niño había tenido más deseos de ser un vendedor de espadas que un gran Señor. Con gusto le hubiera entregado su lugar a Stannis cuando sea el tiempo correcto, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

Robert había sido demasiado salvaje para atarse a una dama, hasta que vio a Lyanna Stark por primera vez, la niña era todo lo contrario a las víboras del sur. Las damas sureñas usaban todas las artimañas para lograr atar a los mejores prospectos. “ _Ten cuidado con las damas nobles Robert, no querrás atarte a una de ellas si no te dan algo de valor, ellas siempre querrán algo de ti, algo que no siempre podrás dar”,_ dijo su padre Steffon.

Robert había llevado solo prostitutas y sirvientas a su cama después de ese consejo _. Una dama noble habría traído repercusiones,_ le dijo su madre innumerables veces. Ahora estaba atado al coño más rígido y frío que hubiera en Poniente. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una orgullosa leona de la Roca Casterly?

Ser el Rey de los Siete Reinos parecía un sueño dorado para un león dorado, como su insípido hijo mayor, Joffrey. Aunque el niño tenía la furia Baratheon, había sido tocado por la locura Targaryen que tenía en su sangre. ¿Cuántas veces Robert no había pensado en quitar toda esa sangre de sus venas para que por fin ese legado maldito muriera? Demasiadas.

Había gritado y llorado por sus padres y los había perdido, había luchado por Lyanna y aun así la había perdido. Robert extrañaba la guerra, todo era más simple en la guerra. Hasta que veía a las esposas e hijas llorar por sus esposos, padres y hermanos. La guerra era terrible para el que no la amara.

Jon le había dicho que Robert debía ser un símbolo, luchar por su amor y al perderlo, luchar por el reino. Entonces dejo todo el trabajo de gobernar a su padre adoptivo. El hombre lo había metido en esto, mínimo que cargue con las consecuencias.

La última noche Robert había tenido en su cama a trillizas de cabello negro y ojos azules, cada una había sido talentosa de diferentes maneras. El Rey lo disfruto sin vergüenza. Mantener sus vicios era lo único bueno de ser Rey.

El coño Lannister que tenia de paje había traído la petición de su asistencia al consejo privado. Robert había asistido en tres ocasiones diferentes a estas peticiones, siempre había sido algo de vida o muerte. Confiaba en Jon para que no lo moleste en caso de cosas menores.

Robert no tomo una gota de vino esa mañana, para poder estar con la cabeza fresca en esa reunión. Si le habían declarado la guerra quería tener todas sus capacidades para demostrarle a los imbéciles que la furia Baratheon era para ser temida.

El consejo privado eran víboras de la peor calaña. Varys, meñique, Pycelle, Renly su hermano menor tragador de espadas, Barristan chupadragones, el coño de Stannis y Jon Arryn. A Robert no le gustaba ninguno de ellos ni siquiera Jon y este había terminado de criarlo.

Cuando el Rey ingreso a las cámaras del pequeño consejo los coños rastreros se pusieron de pie y le hicieron reverencia. Como odiaba la reverencia. Aunque era divertida la cara estreñida de Stannis cuando era obligado a reverenciarlo.

La cara de Jon era una pasiva, pero Robert podía ver la ansiedad saliendo de sus poros como el hedor de un día a caballo. Parecía que solo la Mano estaba al tanto de la discusión ya que los demás parecían aburridos.

La Mano había recibido un cuervo de Ned, estaba destinado al Rey pero ellos hace años habían creado el sistema de que la Mano reciba todas las cartas del Rey y si eran importantes serian derivadas a Robert.

Ned había sido tan serio cuando lo conoció, siendo un hombre solo lo hizo más. Eso es en lo que se convierte un hombre que pierde a toda su familia de una vez. Ned parecía abrirse solo cuando hablaba del frio Norte. Robert quería una coincidencia entre sus hijos, pero el coño de su hijo aún no estaba preparado para una prometida y mucho menos una esposa.

Las palabras de su amigo eran tan confusas como las historias de sus gruñidos y gruñones. El norte estaba cerrado para los demás reinos. Nadie podía entrar o salir del Norte. Una epidemia de fiebre estaba atacando las tierras heladas. Los niños eran los principales afectados.

Robert decidió que un grupo de maestres debían viajar al Norte para apoyar al Guardián del Norte en su lucha contra la epidemia. El Norte estuvo cerrado por un año y se contabilizaban cientos de muertos, la mayoría niños. Por suerte los hijos de Ned habían sobrevivido.

Paso un año y la vida monótona de Robert continuo. Por la mañana, tarde y noche disfrutaba del coño de una puta. Antes de media tarde disfrutaba sacando lo orgulloso de su hijo con el martillo. Robert estaba gordo y viejo una sombra del guerrero de su juventud que había sido nombrado el demonio del tridente, pero aun daba lucha.

La siguiente citación al consejo llego temprano en la mañana y Robert asistió sobrio. Un ejército de salvajes se reunió más allá del muro con su nuevo Rey Mance Rayder. Ned había muerto en una emboscada mientras reunía información sobre este nuevo Rey junto al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jeor Mormont.

Robb, el mayor de Ned se convierte en el Guardián del Norte a los diez y seis días de nombre. Robert guarda luto por meses y durante este tiempo no pasa un día sobrio. Paso un año y su hijo podía mantener una pelea aunque seguía siendo un asco y un cobarde.

La siguiente citación es igual a las anteriores, los miembros de su consejo parecen aburridos, Jon está ansioso. La siguiente carta viene del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Snow, el bastardo de Ned, la única mancha de su honor.

El muro está siendo asediado por un ejército de cien mil salvajes. El reloj pide provisiones y hombres, informa que el ejército del Norte respondió a la llamada. Su consejo le convence de enviar a todos los prisioneros de sus mazmorras y que les pida lo mismo a todos los Señores de los Siete Reinos. Robert promete títulos y castillos a los hombres voluntarios a luchar, aunque no se unan al reloj. Se reúnen unos cientos que llevan las provisiones.

El Rey desea ir a luchar pero sabe que en sus condiciones ir a luchar al norte en Invierno sería un suicidio. El consejo está convencido que el ejército del Norte podrá contra esta invasión y el Rey les cree. Robert comienza a entrenar para mejorar su condición, su hijo Tommen comienza a tomar sus lecciones con él. Los hombres voluntarios no vuelven.

Paso un año y es el invierno más frio en décadas. Jon lo convoca personalmente a la reunión del consejo esta vez, su edad está mostrándose y Robert comienza a preocuparse en quien debe ser el que ocupe su lugar.

El cuervo trae noticias terribles y Robert se enfurece grandemente. Brandon Stark el nuevo guardián del Norte de diez y tres dice que su hermano Robb está muerto y la guardia de la noche aniquilada. Comunica que su hermano Jon, el Lord Comandante planeo hacer una alianza con los salvajes para acabar la guerra, permitiéndoles cruzar el muro. Los hermanos se amotinaron y los salvajes los masacraron. El Norte está siendo invadido por cientos de miles de salvajes, la guerra se está perdiendo, los salvajes pronto invadirán el sur.

Robert llama a sus estandartes, los hombres de la tormenta son los primeros en responder. Jon no le permite dirigir el ejército en cambio Jaime Lannister es su general. Embarcan con un ejército de 10.000 hombres.

Los cuervos de los pajaritos de Varys han estado callados, se cree que están muertos, los barcos de refugiados, están llenando el sur. Los cuentos dicen que el sol no ha salido en un año.

Medio año después no hay noticias de los ejércitos del Rey ni de los Señores del Norte. Hasta el cuervo de Rickon Stark, el nuevo Guardián del Norte. Brandon Stark muere en extrañas circunstancias mientras negociaba la tregua con los salvajes. Brandon, los ejércitos del Rey y los veinte mil salvajes en Hardhome mueren en una tormenta de nieve que trae a los muertos de regreso.

Renly se ríe, los consejeros lo acompañan. El último hijo de Ned es todavía un niño, menor que Tommen, pero el Rey no cree que este mintiendo. Rickon pide fuego salvaje, dice que están siendo invadidos en el extremo norte por criaturas de hielo. Los Caminantes Blancos.

El consejo dice que el Norte está mintiendo con los monstruos, al darse cuenta de cómo no fueron capaz de detener a los salvajes inventaron historias locas.

Robert se enfurece y envía a todos los piromantes al Norte con todo el suministro de fuego salvaje que hay en Desembarco del Rey. Llama al resto de sus estandartes para ir a la guerra. Ira al Norte para ver con sus propios ojos la tierra de su amigo.

El cielo se pone negro un día y ya no sale el sol. Los estandartes demoran meses en llegar, muchos señores niegan sus hombres. El camino es largo porque el mar se ha congelado y las tormentas en el mar se han vuelto impredecibles.

Pasa un año tan rápido que es difícil predecir el tiempo. Jon muere y convierte a Stannis en su Mano. Robert esta camino al Norte cuando recibe el cuervo. Los caminos son intransitables y los hombres comienzan a desertar rápidamente. Su vasto ejército disminuye y solo es su propia terquedad lo que hace que continúe en su travesía al Norte en pleno invierno.

Los grandes señores enviaron representantes a excepción de Tywin Lannister que trajo su ejército para buscar a su hijo perdido. Joffrey se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre decente bajo la mano de Stannis pero todavía era un quejica, aunque no un total cobarde.

La carta comienza así. _El invierno está aquí._ Sansa Stark la nueva Guardiana del Norte declara que el muro cayó. Los Señores se callan ante esta noticia. Sansa anuncia una alianza formal entre Tormund el rey más allá del muro e Invernalia a través del matrimonio. El Norte oficialmente está siendo invadido por los Caminantes Blancos, estos resucitan a sus muertos y los elevan a sus ejércitos. Más de la mitad de la población del Norte ha sido aniquilado. La única forma de matar a los espectros y los Caminantes es con piedra de obsidiana, acero valyrio y fuego, mucho fuego.

En sus últimas oraciones ella declara que el Norte se quemara antes de permitir que esas bestias invadan el resto del continente. Se despide como Lady Sansa de la Casa Stark, Dama de Invernalia, Señora Suprema del Norte y Guardián del Norte. El lobo de fuego y el último Stark en Invernalia.

_Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia decía Ned._

Las palabras son siniestras y el clima se pone más helado e inhóspito. Robert cruza los gemelos con su leal ejército, llega a los pies del Cuello, cuando ve el estado del norte. Todos los pantanos están congelados, donde sea que miren hay nieve.

Robert ve a las bestias de cuento con sus propios ojos y casi vomita del miedo. Muchos Señores no logran contener sus vejigas pero no hay vergüenza. Lo que divide el Norte del Sur es una línea clara de cientos de sacrificios humanos. Hay un cordón de hombres y mujeres desangrándose que miraban al Norte.

La bestia tenía la piel blanca como el hielo, los ojos azules innaturales y una furia incontenida. Golpeaba el aire con furia, pero parecía haber una barrera que lo contenía, son los sacrificios que lo detienen grito Thoros de Myr, quien empuñaba su espada de fuego.

Robert siente el miedo asentarse en lo profundo de los huesos, entonces ve a los mismos hombres que envió a luchar en su nombre, una cascara de lo que fueron, atacarlos. Sus hombres se abruman rápidamente con la pequeña olas de muertos que los atacan.

Mientras que el Caminante no podía cruzar la barrera, los muertos reanimados no tenían ese problema. Thoros con su espada elimina a muchos pero los demás caen solo para volver a levantarse. La llegada de hombres norteños interrumpe la concentración de la batalla.

Los norteños y salvajes no pueden hacer un grupo mayor a diez, pero Robert observa como eliminan a todos los muertos y, al que luego de una buena observación reconoce como el chico Greyjoy, elimina al Caminante Blanco con la gran espada de Ned, Hielo.

Los norteños se detienen delante de ellos para arrodillarse dándoles la espalda, mirando hacia el Norte. Robert tiene la intención de llamarlos hasta que la peor explosión jamás observada los detenga. El norte completo se está quemando. Toda roca, árbol, pasto, pantano, rio.

Los animales huyen al sur despavoridos. Robert se arrodilla observando la destrucción jamás contemplada por el hombre. Busca a la niña de Ned entre el grupo pero no la encuentra, decían que era una copia de Catelyn. Cuando pregunta donde esta ella, todos responden: _Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia._

Con el fuego llega la luz, los norteños cuentan su historia. El resto de los niños Stark y los norteños murieron de frio. La magia fue la única manera de detener a los caminantes con el muro roto, se hicieron los sacrificios pero solo la sangre de un Stark podía detener el invierno. Sansa toco el cuerno que dio la orden de encender todos los fuegos. Ella se desangro en el árbol del corazón para detener el avance de los monstruos.

Entre los últimos norteños que escaparon de la quema estaba Meera Reed quien traía un bebe. Fue presentado como Brandon Stark el hijo de Sansa y Tormund, el niño besado por el fuego. Traía los tesoros del Norte para el niño, la corona del norte y la espada de acero Valyrio, Hielo. Así como seis lobos huargos gigantescos, que pertenecían a los últimos niños Stark.

En el futuro Brandon será conocido como el reconstructor. Mientras que su madre, Sansa es conocida como la Stark que quemo el invierno. Brandon erigió una estatua en su honor mirando al norte, con el cuerno en una mano y una antorcha en la otra, una corona en la cabeza y una espada gigante en su costado. Con los seis lobos a su alrededor. La estatua sigue en pie por los siguientes milenios, hasta mucho después en que ya nadie cree en los cuentos, este tiene la inscripción: _Lady Sansa Stark. El Stark que quemo el invierno._


End file.
